<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lightning in a bottle by Woahsos (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919766">lightning in a bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Woahsos'>Woahsos (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ronan's adventures in gender expression (and adam's love and support) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, M/M, Ronan Lynch &amp; Blue Sargent Friendship, boys wearing makeup, idk what else is in this, im so bad at tagging, teen and up for some naughty words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Woahsos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ronan customizes some boots, adam continues to love and support him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ronan's adventures in gender expression (and adam's love and support) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lightning in a bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronan was at the point where he could paint his own nails. He had also moved on from just grays, black, and blues. Currently, his neatly manicured nails were a vibrant red color. Adam thought it really suited him, loving the way it looked when Ronan's pale hands gripped the bed sheets, the red standing out from the white linen. He often found himself staring at Ronan's hands doing the most mundane things, like holding a cup or petting the cows. Adam had no idea how he managed to keep the polish intact while he worked on the farm.</p><p>Blue still had to help him with his makeup, though she had tried teaching him to do his own eye shadow, which is about as far as he ventured. However, it was a miracle that he had developed enough patience for the nails; adding eye shadow to that was pushing it. He had mostly stuck with reds and oranges for his eyes, occasionally adding accents of blue or purple. Adam thought he looked stunning no matter what. He enjoyed watching Blue and Ronan interact when she was doing his makeup, or on the rare occasion they painted their nails together. Ronan always looked so serene when Blue swiped the soft bristles of a brush against his eyelid. He was slow to make jabs or jokes, choosing to sit their and listen to Blue quietly sing to whatever new playlist she had created, often with a small grin gracing his features. Adam stayed silent when they softly conversed, choosing to observe and let their soft, familiar voices relax him.</p><p>Adam thought this was as far as Ronan willing to go; nail polish and eye shadow seemed to be enough color for Ronan's dark aesthetic. </p><p>He really should have known better.</p><p>Walking through the front doors of the Barns of that day, the first thing that hit him was the strong smell of paint. Adam knew that nail polish didn't have that strong of a smell, and Ronan hadn't mentioned repainting anything inside the house. The next thing that registered was the sound of some punk pop band coming from the kitchen, meaning Blue was over. Ronan would never listen to that music voluntarily. So Adam strolled into the kitchen, not really sure what he should have been expecting. However, the sight of Ronan and Blue at the table, surrounded by various bottles of paints and brushes was maybe not as shocking as what he had prepared for. Blue was a generally crafty person; it was only surprising that she had roped Ronan into doing a craft with her. </p><p>At the sound of his bag dropping to the floor, Blue turned to him, "Adam! Come here, tell me what you think of these!" she beckoned him over, motioning to a pair of boots sitting on some newspaper. Adam took a closer look; there was a silver lightning bolt on the side with stars of the same shade decorating the top of the toes.</p><p>"They're cool," Adam said earnestly, "But they look a little big for your feet."</p><p>"That's because they're not for me." She replied, shooting a pointed look at Ronan, who seemed to be concentrating on replicating the pattern on the other boot.</p><p>Adam took in Ronan's appearance for the first time since wandering into the room. He was dressed the way he always was, black tank top and black jeans, but his nails were still that vibrant red, a matching red on his eyelids with a slight shade of pink blended in, and his eyebrows looked slightly fuller as well. Adam was so in love with him.</p><p>"I'm surprised you'd wear anything with a print on it, Lynch." Adam quipped.</p><p>"Fuck off, Parrish." Ronan said, not bothering to look up from the boot.</p><p>"He's wearing them for your date tonight!" Blue exclaimed. Adam shot a questioning look at Ronan, who still didn't look at them. Before Adam could ask, thought, Blue cut back in, "Go shower and change! These paints don't take that long to dry."</p><p>Adam shot a bemused glance at Ronan, who still refused to look at him, but went to shower nonetheless. He couldn't remember the last time they went on a date, or if they had ever actually ever been on a proper one. They had sat out in the fields of the Barns. staring at the stars and occasionally talking. One time, Ronan brought Adam to some underground EDM concert; in return, Adam had dragged Ronan to a farmer's market. Sometimes, they would drive around Henrietta, sometimes to other towns, for the whole night when Adam had the next day off. But those had always been spontaneous an unlabeled. Adam wasn't sure what to think now that they were officially calling it a date, and that Ronan had apparently planned it. Now there was pressure. Was Adam supposed to dress up? He didn't have many nice clothes outside of his Aglionby uniform. How was he supposed to act? He had never been on an official date with anyone. </p><p>Adam worried throughout his whole shower and the process of getting dressed. In the end, he decided on jeans and a sweater; it seemed like a safe option. He spent too long trying to tame his hair, only for it to end up looking the same as it always did. When he walked back to the kitchen, Blue was helping touch up Ronan's eye shadow. He had the boots on, the silver lightning bolts glimmering in the lights, and he was wearing a leather jacket with a similar lightning bolt down the sleeve. </p><p>"Wow." Adam couldn't help remark as he stopped at the entrance, "You look...incredible."</p><p>Ronan smirked as he finally looked at Adam, "Don't tell me that too much or I'll get a big head, Parrish." His tone was snarky but Adam saw the way that Ronan's eyes flickered over his own form. "Maggot said she'll watch over Chainsaw and Opal while we're gone."</p><p>Adam nodded, hugging Blue goodbye as Ronan grabbed his car keys. They walked the short distance to Ronan's car hand-in-hand before.</p><p>When the doors closed, Adam asked, "Where are we going?"</p><p>"Not a fucking clue, Parrish." Ronan smiled.</p><p>Adam laughed. What was he even worried about in the first place?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is heavily inspired by luke hemmings from 5sos and the boots that he showed off in the "10 things that 5sos can't live without" or whatever video.<br/>this was also super short and uninteresting, im so sorry, do you guys want me to write the date?? i'll do it if you want<br/>please leave nice things nonetheless :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>